Batman: Under the Red Hood Credits
Opening Credits * Warner Premiere - A Time Warner Company * DC Comics * Warner Bros. Animation * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * Bruce Greenwood, Jensen Ackles, John DiMaggio, Neil Patrick Harris, Jason Isaacs, Wade Williams * "Batman: Under the Red Hood" * Gary Cole, Kelly Hu, Jim Piddock * Casting and Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Editor: Margaret Hou * Music by: Christopher Drake * Based on the DC Comics Characters * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Benjamin Melniker, Michael Uslan * Producers: Bruce Timm, Bobbie Page * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Written by: Judd Winick * Directed by: Brandon Vietti Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Bruce Greenwood as Batman/Bruce Wayne ** Jensen Ackles as Red Hood/Jason Todd ** John DiMaggio as Joker ** Neil Patrick Harris as Nightwing ** Jason Isaacs as Ra's Al Ghul ** Wade Williams as Chi Chi ** Robert Clotworthy as Leon ** Gary Cole as Bobo ** Brian George as Ra's Assistant ** Kelly Hu as Mrs. Li ** Phil LaMarr as Rick ** Alexander Martella as Young Robin/Jason Todd ** Vincent Martella as Robin/Jason Todd ** Jim Piddock as Alfred ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Tyler ** Andrea Romano as Reporter #1 ** Dwight Schultz as Freddie ** Fred Tatasciore as Mercenary #1 ** Keri Tombazian as Reporter #2 ** Bruce Timm as The Riddler ** Michael Villani as Reporter #3 * Batman created by: Bob Kane * Executive in Charge of Production for DC Comics: Gregory Noveck * Line Producer: Tim Yoon * Production Manager: John Diaz * Assistant Production Managers: Cory Gustke, David Vasquez * Animation Coordinator: John Roback * Animation Timing Director: James Tim Walker * Animation Timing: Richard Allen Collado, Gordon Kent, Ken Kessel, Terrence Charles Lennon, R. Michel Lyman, Burton Medall, Herb Moore, Nelson Arnoldo Recinos, Bob Shellhorn, James Tim Walker * Storyboard: Christopher Berkeley, Curt Geda, Gary Hartle, Sam Liu, Lauren Montgomery, Jay Olivia, Sean Song, Keo Thongkham, Brandon Vietti, Alan Wan * Storyboard Revisionist: Brendan Thomas Clogher, Christopher Copeland, Christine Juhl Delk * Lead Character Designer: Jon Suzuki * Character Designer: Dusty Abell * Prop Designer: Andy Chiang * 3D Models: Robert Fletcher * Background Key Designers: Joseph Aguilar, Jonard Soriano, Vince Toyama * Background Paint: Jennifer Gase Baker, Stephen Nicodemus, Craig Robertson, Wei Zhao * Color Stylist: Hye-Jung Kim * Animatic: Margaret Hou * Main Title Animation: Peter Girardi, Scarfsky Corp. * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Annamarie Costa, Chcuk Gefre, Chuck Martin, Justin Schultz * Animation Services: Answer Studio * Supervising Director: Kazuyoshi Takeuchi * (Unit) Director: Yoshio Ctaani * (Unit) Producer: Takaaki Matsudaira * Animation Directors: Takumi Honsawa, Isamitsu Kashima, Hideo Kurakawa, Yoshiaki Matsuda, Takashi Saijo, Shinichi Suzuki, Shinichi Yoshikawa * Assistant Directors: Shunsuke Machiya, Fumio Maezono, Reina Matsumura * Key Animation: Yoshinobu Aobachi, Shin Nishizawa, Genta Chiba, Hidetoshi Omori, Lim Chea Duk, Koichiro Ono, Liu Jun Feng, Naoko Saito, Miho Fujita, Kenji Sakaki, Atsuhiko Hara, Shin Sotoda, Yuki Hara, Koki Sugawara, Kaoki Hiamura, Miho Suzuki, Takahiro Ikezoe, Naoki Takahashi, Sugako Ishii, Yuri Takasaki, Yasuhiro Kajino, Yuna Takase, Masaaki Kanba, Mitsuo Tano, Hiroto Kato, Junpei Tatenaka, Ryuta Kawagishi, Momoko Taylor, Hirotaka Kinoshita, Shawn Taylor, Shogo Kitazawa, Takashi Tomioka, Takafumi Koshi, Yasuo Torii, Nobuyuki Koyanagi, Asuka Tsubuki, Chen Da Li, Kenichi Tsuchiua, Chie Mruyama, Yoshihiro tsuji, Toshihiko Masuda, Hisashi Wada, Yuko Matsuo, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Kyomi Miyakawa, Akira Watanabe, Juji Mizumura, Kenichi Watanabe, Park Kwang Mi, Kim Jung Woo, Tomokatsu Nagasaku, Su Wen Wu, Go Young Nam, Kaori Yanawa * Background Supervisors: Kentaro Akiyama, Osamu Il, Kazuki Ikeda, Toshiharu Mizutani * Background: Junjie Fu, Michiko Morokuma, Taro Goto, Sachiho Motoda, Kaori Hagiwara, Anna Ohizumi, Taichi Handa, Saotoko Okada, Sadaaki Honda, Asami Ono, Itaru Horino, Aya Ookanda, Kuniko Iwaya, Yumiko Ootaka, Emiko Kanayama, Youko Saito, Minami Kasuga, Akio Shimada, Yuka Kawai, Hiroyuki Tsubaki, Ikuyo Kiyota, Noriko Wada, Takashi Kurahnashi, Xiaojun Wang, Akira Kuramoto, Eri Yamanashi, Yoshiko Kuroda, Tomoko Zama, Boya Li, Wei Zhang, Liming Liu * Inbetween Checkers: Tomyuki Fujiwara, kenji Kajiwara, Xiong Ya Lei, Kaori Suzuki * Inbetween: Kazue Aoki, Ye Li, Zhao Ya Bin, Cai Jin Liang, Peijun Cao, Zhonghui Lin, Tranasit Chaipanyawong, Kazuhide Matsushime, Thanasit Chipanyawong, Chatchai Modoh, Kaori Hayashi, Kim Mal Nam, Han Dong Hoon, Li Ning, Yin Chun hui, Chotanan Pipopworachai, Kim Jong Im, Suwarin Promjutikanon, Chalermpol Inlom, Han Kyoung Soon, Sae Ishitsuka, Pimsiri Toyai, Ho Seong Jin, Yaeko Yoshizawa, Shin Eun Joo, Jo Si Young, Manop Jungsataen, Pinlin Zhang, Kongdaj Kamthong, Dexiang Zhou, Li Bo Kuan, Liang Zou, Arisa Kuroda * C.G.I.: Hiroyuki Hatada, Manabu Takasaka, Takeshi Yagi * Color Stylist: Yoshimi Mogi, Yuka Saijo * Digital Ink & Paint: Chanpen Atharn, Rieko Sekine, Fang Yong Hao, Jang Seong Soo, Huim So Hee, Jung Hye Sook, Kim Tae Hun, Kil Eun Sook, Oh Min Ja, Kim Hee Sook, lalida Jangsatean, Prasert Srisuk, Yen Ya Jie, Chika Totsuka, Wang Ya Jun, Chen Xue Xuan, Aki Kobayashi, Jia Yan, Aya Matsuebayashi, Choi Na Young, Kanako Oshiro, Kwyoen Hye Young * Lead Compositors: Yasuhiro Shimizu, Kentaro Takahasi * Compositors: Shikgeki Aawakawa, Yoshitko Kuwa, Tetsuji Higuchi, Zhang Xiang Lan, Toshinori Iizuka, Wataru Midway, Ayumi Itakaura, Masaaki Onodera, Junichi Kakinuma, Shinka Saito, Masashi Kamiki, Yusuke Takahashi, Nobuhiro Kawakami, Hromi Tano, Minso Kim, Motohiro Yoshikawa * Translators: Hanako Sugawara, Xu Yuyu * Production Assistants: Yomoki Haketa, Zhang Jing, Diasuke Masutani, Mariko Mochizuki, Koichiro Sei, Akihito Takayama * Recording Facilities: Warner Bros. Animation Post Production Facilities * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editor: Kelly Foley Downs * Re-Recording Facility: DigiPost.TV, Inc. * Re-Recording Engineers: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E., John K. Hegedes * Sound Effects Design/Editorial: DigiPost.TV, Inc., Robert Hargeaves, M.P.S.E. * Foley Artist: Robert Hargeaves * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Music by: Christopher Drake * Music Editor: Francisco Rodriguez * Post Production Administrator: Leonard Drorian * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Casting Administrators: Liz Carroll, Susan Chieco * Production Administrators: Michael Lagdameo, Tammy Middleton, Tamara Miles, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Debbie Lindquist, Athena Wingate, Luisa Guzman * Business and Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Bonnie Negreye, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Howard Schwartz * Production Management: Ed Adams * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of: I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.O. * ©2010 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. * "Batman" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © by DC Comics. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company - www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Company Category:DC Comics Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Premiere Category:Warner Home Video